Tomb raider: Dark prophecy
by Korgeta
Summary: When an incident occurs that Lara cannot accept, burned by sense of injustice does come an opportunity present itself one that she may end up regretting.


**Tomb raider: Dark prophecy**

**Prologue: And like a fool...**

* * *

The end wasn't something anyone could determine or predict precisely, experts of faith and science have both said their part on the subject and despite all the preparation and readiness how it would be faced. She believed she made peace with her grief, and if not that be at least stone faced whenever a little of it creeped in and try to expand further any cracked channels of her inner turmoil. For a time she was at her own peace, pushed but her limits maintained and her strength held.

Than that image where the moment became eternal lingered in her mind's eye, the lowering and burial of the coffin that carried the name Jonah.

When she was told about it she was left in a state of shock, the very first thing she learnt was how. Suicide, she was informed it being as, but then those darker moments set in that feeling of anger and a confused rage as to why. Why did he take his own life? Why didn't he seek help? The intense self-scrutiny to seek answers in a world that provided none only etched bitterness within and marked with that distrusting feeling to the claim. Weeks after the service and only she had not come to terms, Lara prowled around the home and incident of her former friend, this was the second time she had returned breaking in the locked apartment to find a hint a cry for help or anything. Walls were checked; floorboards pulled out and returned with no answers but silence.

Crouching down she eyed the floor hoping to visually see something crucial with her memory thinking about the past, was something missed had there been a cryptic line within his conversation to her. She had no clue but she knew she had a enemy, a shared one. It was the only thing she concluded to and alone within the darkness of the room crept a greater darkness within, the beginnings of paranoia, with only silence around her there was no distraction to her thoughts that it was murder and for every day that passed was another sneer by an eluding foe.

The foe had a name, the same as always but Trinity was just a name she needed to know who it was, the weeks that passed Jonah's death had infuriated her by the refusal of acknowledgement over the passage of time.

Eventually there were no answers found, and that what tore at her more, the nothingness in face of wanting something, she closed the apartment wondering on one thing perhaps it was her in the denial and not the world, the adventures, and the killings took the toll of her conscious was Jonah any exception to that? Was he as much fragmented as her, hiding it under his calm and at times cordial persona? But is she were to accept that then she was taking the chance she could be wrong and that someone out there was silently laughing at her accepting that fact.

Scratching her head angrily trying to rip the feeling of stress on her mind as she walked down the street to her arranged pickup, a gun and knife were always in her jacket. She did not seek to kill but protect herself, an excuse that would become pretense had she gotten a lead.

That was when she recalled that feeling, specifically it was instinct but always it was personified in some form and to her it was no different, there was a voice that sounded a mix of her parents and those she had trusted whispering to her senses to stray from her path, a narrow pavement to the end of the street at this dead of night. It was 2am in the twilight zone. It didn't feel like the night, rather a beckoning within the darkness but she steered on defying her gut instinct believing to ignore the warning meant she will find her clue.

And in a strange coincidence something came a car, one without lights and slowed, it had an exterior that boasted wealth , and was certainly not the property of the neighborhood or even the town, it stopped and Lara paced slowly but cautious, it was cold despite the season but it felt more colder as she came closer, she eyed her surroundings and was ready to draw fire first for this may have been the last thing Jonah had saw as well as a door opened with a woman sat in a refined manner.

Waiting.

Lara had her gun shown but it did nothing to affect the woman's attention her eyes hid behind an thick lens of emerald colour spectacles. She was neatly dressed in blue with headscarf of matching colour, Lara couldn't get a guess on her age but noted the white cane held and her lack of direct eye contact to her. Hesitant Lara still approached.

'My driver tells me are you are trustworthy?'

Lara cut straight to the chase.

'You knew Jonah?'

The woman nodded to the demand while not answering specifically but rather tuning herself with her feeling.

'I know you carried his body not accepting his outcome. I share you're sentiment.' It was a line that drew her closer to the lady, there was a coldness in her that resonated, a seemingly shared want for justice. Even if that word was nothing more than a grandiose word for vengence.

'I know he was a good man and good men do not die by their own hands. I can give you directions for your answers.'

Lara stepped into the car that felt warmth but the creeping coldness remained but this was her opportunity, one presented to her so freely.

'Tell me where, Miss?'

'Hilda' There was a smile knowing there was an agreement of alliance between the two only forged by her desperation to get her answers and this had fuelled her belief of Trinity's role. She only needed the directions and her actions would do the rest.

Yet given the second chance she would not have ignored her instinct and had turned away upon first chance, but it was too late for that. For like a fool she jumped at her offer for vengeance without considering the cost. No cost was offered to her, but there was one all the same.

Even for revenge.

* * *

Partly because a friend suggest I write something new to overcome writer's block but also at the same time I have a client offering me a commission for an artwork which at posting of this chapter is in 'work in progress' if you wish to see it simply look up 'thebritwriter' on deviantart as that's my profile to see the drawing 'dark prophecy' as I been offered a task to write up the client's vision as well.

I will say I never played a tomb raider game not even back in the 90's but have been doing research bet I can, also it's no secret Tomb raider games have referenced Legacy of Kain in tongue in cheek fashion, here this will be more an extension of that concept. This is an entirely new area for me.


End file.
